The Dark Tournament
by Angelenna
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, and a new character spice it up a bit in The Dark Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Demon city, no reason to deny it, mom always said the fight would never end. My name is Denna Genkai, Master Genkai's daughter, and prodigy. I am sixteen years old, and have top grade at my school, well, basically the top grades; there is a student there who scores perfect just like me, but I don't know him or who he is. (You're grades are posted under your I.D. number instead of your name.)  
My mom is a master physic. She is training the spirit worlds spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi to become this oh so wonderful pansy. Yusuke is a foul mouth, as my mom puts it, and he doesn't like being told what to do. Go figure, she says I have the same problem but only because nothing challenges me, which is true for the most part, but I'll explain that at another time.  
Sometimes I help Yusuke with his battles, well, help is an understatement, save his

is ass is more like it, and though I don't mind showing off my skills to him or his best friend Kuwabara, I sometimes think that Kuwabara is flirting with me.  
This week has been pretty hectic because my mom came to me with a teenager probably about sixteen or seventeen requesting we join the Dark Tournament on Koenma's team.  
The boy had a mop of black spiked hair, beautiful crimson eyes, and with the look that lined his face, I couldn't say no. So in two days, Yusuke, Kuwabara, the dark haired boy, Hiei, my mom, me, and someone else are leaving to the annual Dark Tournament. I just hope that they all aren't pansies like Urameshi...

Chapter One: A Seed is planted

"Dimwit! Where the hell are they!" I exclaimed to Yusuke while throwing my bags onto the docks. "I made it a point to show up a half a hour late, and the only ones here are you and mom."

"Be quiet Denna, you spoiled little bitch; Kurama has been here the whole time." said Yusuke right before Genkai slapped him.

"Still the intelligent Denna from school I see." a boy my age with fox red hair, and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, stepped out from under a large weeping willow tree. Within a moment I knew he was THE student, and the fact that he knew who I was spoke volumes, so for the first time in my life I blushed.

"Hi," I said softly and mom started laughing.

Yusuke looked at Denna in shock. "You two already know each other?"

"We have never met," stated Kurama. "But we have known about each other."

"Yeah," I added softly. "Mom, he's THAT guy I told you about in school."

Master Genkai looked at her daughter. "Oh! THAT cute, mysterious guy you've been in love with since your freshmen year?" she added laughing.

"Denna the bad ass actually likes someone?! You're never gonna live this one down." Yusuke said to me laughing.

The next thing Yusuke knew he was flying ten feet up in the air after an uppercut I gave him. "Yusuke Urameshi! If you make ONE more comment about me, you'll be fighting in this damn waste of time without me! Is that understood!?" I screamed and started to walk away. "Let me know when Kuwabara and Hiei get here."

"Denna..." mom called out but she was in trouble too so I kept walking.

What's her problem?" Yusuke sighed rubbing his jaw. "She always makes comments 'bout Kayko and I , I thought she'd shrug it off."

"Well, I didn't help matters." Master Genkai stated. "Denna never thought I'd meet Kurama."

"I still don't get it."

"It's simple," stated Kurama. "Yusuke, do you see Denna without her mom?"

"No. Why?"

"She's two different people. At school, she is a loner, she has no friends, but with her mom she's herself or what she believes her mom thinks she is, so you can see."

"See what?" asked Hiei walking up.

"Nothing, where the hell have you been?" said Yusuke.

"Fighting for my life, well not really; some demon saw me, and picked a fight." Hiei said with a matter of fact. Hiei looked around quickly. "Where's that idiot Kuwabara, and Denna?" he asked.

"Kuwabara hasn't brought his ass on yet, and as for Miss Go Fuck Yourself, she's pissed off and doesn't want to be bothered till everyone shows up." said Yusuke irritably.

"That's my daughter dimwit," Master Genkai stated as Hiei looked startled.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"It's Denna, she's in trouble." and Kurama ran in the direction Denna left.  
I wonder what the problem is.  
*Stupid Yusuke,* I thought as I walked towards the lake. *Always saying something to piss me off.* As I walked it felt like I was being followed. "Yusuke, go away..." I said sadly.

"I'm not Yusuke." a male voice said. "I've been waiting for you Miss Genkai."

I spun around and saw a rather tall man in a long green jacket, pants, and shades covering his eyes. "Who are you?" I asked stunned. "And how do you know my name?"

The man half smiled, half sneered at me. "My name is not yet important. I came to tell you that if you enter the Dark Tournament, you will lose your life."

"Look Mr. whatever your name is, I don't take kindly to threats, so why don't you do yourself a favor and go to hell before you piss my ass off." I sighed and turned away to face the water. "I have no time for petty threats."

"This is no threat, as of yet, anyway. Consider yourself warned."

"Oh quit the shit, are you one of the fighters? Because if you are, I promise not to kill you when I kick your tall ass." I said. "Now go away before you piss me off."

The nest thing I knew I heard quick footsteps. "Denna! Denna where are you?!" It was Kurama's voice.

A smile crept across my face. "Sir, I suggest you leave before he gets here." I said as I turned to face him, and saw Kurama come into view.

"First your warning." the man said walking towards me.

I sighed. "You already gave me my warning you giant piece of shit, what's left to say other then I'll kick your ass at the tournament?"

"This," and before I could even prepare myself the man blindsided me with a punch to the chest so hard I went flying into the water.

"Denna!" Kurama screamed as I flew into the water. When I came up, I saw the large man was gone and Kurama was charging towards me.

"Shuichi!" I screamed in fright as I went back under the water and came back up. "I Ca-an't S-sw-i-im!!!" and as I went under the water again I fell unconscious.  
What's going to happen now???  
Kurama fell into a panic. There was no he could reach the water, even if he had Hiei's speed, so he grabbed a thorn less rose and turned it into a whip. "Denna, I'm coming!" he screamed and flung the whip at her so it could wrap itself around her body, and he quickly pulled her to safety.

The whip unwrapped itself from her, and Kurama went quickly to check her vitals. She wasn't breathing. He knew then that he would have to give CPR and an odd happiness consumed him. He had always wanted to kiss Denna, and in an odd, and sort of sick twisted way, he was finally getting his chance.

As Kurama was reviving Denna, Yusuke, Hiei, Master Genkai, and Kuwabara, who had shown up right after Kurama had taken off saw him giving her mouth to mouth. Hiei, not knowing what Kurama was doing started after him, but Yusuke stopped him. "Hiei, he isn't hurting her, he is trying to save her."

Hiei's face grew dark. "How can that quack be helping her? He's practically sucking her face off!" Just then they heard Denna loudly coughing.  
She's alive!!!  
I felt the pressure of someone pushing air into my lungs and I began to cough violently. "Denna..." I heard a male say.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kurama's beautiful green eyes looking down at me. "Shuichi..." I breathed. "You saved me..."

"Shh, Denna, you almost drowned, save your strength." he said to me. "Can you walk?"

"I didn't break anything Shuichi, I feel quite sure I can walk if you help me get to my feet." So Kurama lifted me to my feet, where I began to get all jell-o legged. Kurama noticed and put him arms around me.

"When we get back to the docks you need to sit down." he said to me. It was like no one was there other then he and I, and I realized that he was different from any other man had I even known.

When we got back to the docks where the boat that would take us to the Dark Tournament was to arrive, my mother came over. "Denna, who did this to you?" she asked me.

I looked at Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara and sighed helplessly. "I don't know his name mom, he wouldn't introduce himself. He just gave me a warning about the tournament." I said looking down.

"Denna," Hiei said "What was the warning?"

"Other than the punch to my chest?" I said angrily. "He said if I enter into the Dark Tournament I would lose my life." I added carelessly. "As if that would stop me."

Finally Yusuke spoke. "Denna, do you remember what this guy looked like?"

It took me a moment to remember. "Yeah actually, he was like eight feet tall, wore a green long jacket, pants, and sunglasses over his eyes. That's all I remember, why?" I asked.

Kuwabara gasped. "Urameshi! It has to be Toguro, she described him to a tee."

I saw a flash of fear trace his eyes before he had the chance to conceal it. This worried me. "Who is Toguro?" I asked.

"He's a demon, Denna, and a powerful one at that." said my mother "But you needn't worry your head over it at the moment, the boat has arrived."

I looked over and saw a rather hideous boat docking. I looked at Hiei who was staring at me in a way I had never known existed. It was as if some powerful emotion had grabbed a hold of him and he was powerless to let it go. *Poor Hiei,* I said to myself. *Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.*

What surprised me was that he actually had heard my thoughts for him and answered back to my head. *I won't allow anyone to hurt you, Denna, I swear it on my life.*

"Come on Denna," Kurama said. "Let's get you on the boat." and with Kurama helping me walk, we all entered the monstrosity that was taking us to the Dark Tournament.


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions Collide

Chapter Two: Emotions Collide

As Kurama and I left the others I had this strange feeling that he wanted to tell me something. "Shuichi," I said softly. "What's on your mind?"  
It took him a moment to answer me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me. His question hit me by surprise.  
"Yeah, clean bill of health from mom, and she'd know." I said. "Shuichi?" I started but he interrupted me.  
"Denna, do you believe in fate?" The look in his eyes made e want to do handsprings.  
"Yes Shuichi, I do. I also believe in love , passion, and all that other girly crap." I laughed.  
It took Kurama a moment to think of something and then asked. "So you have liked me since freshmen year?"  
I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie, because the Genkai women never lie, but I didn't know if he was trying to boost his ego or actually being serious, so I played my 'what do you think' look.  
Kurama looked at me, and his look said a thousand words. "Denna, I'm serious."  
"I know..." I sighed. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Because Denna, I also have cared for you since freshmen year." the words struck me like a punch to the face. I looked at him in his eyes.  
"Shuichi," I said softly. "Since the moment that I first saw you with the short hair, I knew I liked you, but you were so... UGH! Unattainable, I didn't think you even knew that I existed."  
Kurama laughed. "Denna, I didn't think you noticed me!"  
It was my turn to laugh. "Shuichi, how could I not, you are my equal, I just didn't know it was you."  
The look Kurama gave me was maddening. His gave was so intent, like it was staring into the very essence of my soul, looking for a truth. "I need to say something to you, but I can't form the words." he said softly, almost to soft because I barely heard him.  
"What is it?" I asked moving slightly closer to him.  
It took him a moment to collect his thoughts. "Denna, you need to take what I'm going to say seriously, because it's for your own good."  
"Shuichi, what's wrong?" I asked him. The sudden change in his mood made me take a step back. "This is so odd."  
I guess my last remark made him lose his train of thought because he asked me. "What's so odd?"  
"Well," I sighed. "This. A moment ago I could have sworn you were going to, well..."  
"Well what?" he asked.  
"Well, kiss me, but now I don't think it was even a thought in your mind." I said softly.  
"Denna," Kurama said talking a step towards me. "I do want to kiss you." he raised his hand to my face. "I just..." his face began to get closer to mine moving ever so slowly.  
"Just what?" I whispered. His face was mere inches from mine, so I closed my eyes.  
Hiei sighed. "Why are we doing this again, Yusuke?" he asked. "well, we know why Kuwabara is here, though everyone knows he's just a want to be pansy that has baby spirit moves."  
"Shut up you stupid midget!" Kuwabara yelled. "The only thing you have going for you other than your speed is your height. Most people couldn't see your dwarf ass."  
"Your mere ,mortal words may work in the human world, but demons aren't prone to dying by being spoke to to death."  
Kuwabara rose his fist. "Alright you little bastard, that's it, I'm done with the berating. We're going to prove right now who the better ma is."  
Hiei sighed. "You really are primitive, aren't you."  
"Why I ought to-" Kuwabara started, but Genkai stopped them.  
"Listen you dolts. We have a match in fifteen minutes, we don't have time for this. Hiei, go find Denna and Kurama, tell them we must fight every demon on the other teams just to secure our place in the tournament. There is no turning back now, we must fight for our lives."  
Kuwabara's face reddened. "Why does Hiei get to go? Why not me?"  
Genkai rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because Kuwabara, I'm intrusting you to help me prepare for the fight."  
Kuwabara's' face lit up. "You hear that you little fag, I'm more important then you!"  
Hiei sighed. Keep telling yourself that you carrot top wonna be dumbass. Genkai, I'll see you in a moment." and Hiei was out of sight.  
What is up with Kuwabara and Hiei...  
As Hiei walked up to the top deck to find Denna and Kurama, his thoughts decided to follow him. *She's beautiful for a mere mortal,* He thought. *And yet, it's as if I know her from somewhere, but where?* As he reached the starboard side of the boat, he saw them. Rage filled his soul. Denna, and Kurama were mere seconds from a kiss, and the only thing Hiei could process through his mind was a blind rage to beat the living hell out of his best friend, Kurama. *What is wrong with me?* Hiei asked himself. *Denna doesn't even know that I care and here I am starting to have feelings! I can't allow them to kiss!* and Hiei quickly walked up to them. "Denna, Kurama, we have a match in fifteen minutes, you both must join the rest of us down by the ring now. Genkai's orders."  
I looked at Hiei. He seemed angry, but it could be because we already have to fight, so I dismiss it. I was a little bummed that Kurama and I got interrupted, but you can't stop something's. "Okay Hiei, we're coming." I said and stepped away from Kurama, and we started to make our way towards the others.


	3. Chapter 3: Tournament Beginnings

Chapter Three: Tournament Beginnings

I walked over to my mom and sighed. "What's going on?" I asked her.  
"Denna, we have a life or death situation or our hands. We need to defeat all these demons to enter the tournament. Are you ready for this challenge?" she asked me seriously.  
I laughed. "As if you had to ask. Come on mom, you know that we can take them by ourselves!"  
Just then the captain of the boat came to the center of the ring. "This is the piliminaries to enter the tournament. Only one team may come out victorious, may the best team win!" and with that said, the demons began to corner our team.  
"Denna, watch out, they could hurt you. Do you want me to protect you?" asked Kuwabara.  
"No, do you want ME to PROTECT you?" I asked him. He just looked at me.  
"Denna be careful." said Kurama. "Do not underestimate your opponent."  
"Denna knows what she needs to do without you guys being her protectors." said Yusuke with a grin. "She is the only one I am sure could kick all our asses without trying."  
I had to smile at that. "Thanks Yusuke, why don't you take, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and yourself to the side? Mom and I can handle this without a problem." you stated, and Yusuke didn't argue.  
"Come on guys you heard the lady." he said walking away.  
"You're just going to let them handle this on their own?" cried Kuwabara. "She's a girl, she can't handle seventy-five people with only her mother!"  
"For once, I agree with the idiot." said Hiei taking out his sword."  
Yusuke kept walking. "Suit yourself, I guess I'm the only one that has seen what she could do, but hey, if you want to risk life and limb, be my guest."  
You looked at your mom. "Are you ready?" she asked me.  
"S wave right?" I asked making sure.  
"On the count of three." she said. I began to summon all of my spirit energy. "One..." she said out loud. I smiled. "Two..." I took a deep breath. "THREE!!! SPIRIT WAVE!" We screamed together, and a huge white light eloped the ring. Within seconds all seventy-five demons were demolished. There was nothing left. The impact had cause Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara to go flying to where Yusuke was, and he smiled and the guys groaned.  
"Hey I warned you..." he said laughing. "And if you're smart, I wouldn't ever piss her off."  
Seems to me that you and your mom can do this without the guys. You: Where's the fun in that. We do need some entertainment. Yusuke: Hey, I have a spirit gun. Me: so?  
I stood there a moment basking in wining a fight with my mom. I hugged her and smiled. "Mom! That was our first fight together!" I cheered. "Weren't we awesome?!"  
"Calm down Denna." mom said to me. "That was only the beginning. We have much darker opponents to face at the actual tournament."  
"There you go, shooting my win down." I said laughing. "You know it was totally cool though!"  
Mom laughed. "Yeah, it was, but I think that you need to explain what just happen to Kurama and Hiei. I'll take care of Kuwabara, we all no he is last to understand anything."  
"Thanks mom." I say and walk over to Hiei and Kurama.  
I wonder what they're thinking...  
Kurama's pov~ You see Denna, who looks like a spitting image of her mother She went and stood back to back with her mom talking softly to each other. You can tell that their bond is strong, to the point that one knows what the other is feeling. You hear Master Genkai yell "Three!" then the mother and daughter scream "SPIRIT WAVE!" In harmony. As you see this white light engulf the boat, you feel yourself being thrown back towards Yusuke. You realize then trying to pick yourself up that you underestimated Denna's and Genkai's power.  
You see Yusuke putting his sunglasses back into his pocket. "Hey, I warned you..." he said laughing. "And if you're smart, I wouldn't piss her off."  
You smile through the discomfort at Yusuke. "I'll try to remember that." you said.  
You see Denna and her mom talking and then she starts heading towards you, looking more beautiful than she did just twenty minutes before hand. She smiles as she walks up.  
Denna kicked some serious ass! Kurama: I know, I am still feeling it. *Rubs backside*  
Hiei's pov~ You watched as Denna and her mom took their fighting stance. You smile sadly to yourself. *She can't take them alone, no mortal could. I have to stay and help her, but I won't do anything till she loses the upper hand. I can tell that she is proud, maybe too proud. She reminds me of myself in some ways...*You lost your train of thought as you find yourself engulfed in white light, lifting you in the air and sending you flying towards Yusuke.  
You landed hard, but didn't show it. You quickly got to your feet and realized that the Genkai's did do it on their own. *I have underestimated them both, something I do not intend to do again.* you think to yourself when you hear Yusuke laugh.  
"Hey, I warned you..." he said laughing. "And if you're smart, I wouldn't piss her off."  
You just look at him as Kurama says "I'll try to remember that." Kurama looks at you. "Are you alright Hiei?" he asks.  
"Hn." is all you say. You look over and see Denna coming this way. *She has some explaining to do.*


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Ass Boat Ride

Chapter Four: A Long Ass Boat Ride

You walked over to Hiei and Kurama. "Hey guys..." you said sweetly. Hiei looked at you oddly, but Kurama just smiled. "So..." you said wanting to just get this over with. You hated talking about your past, even if there really wasn't that much to tell. "You guys want to go for a walk with me?" you asked.  
Kurama smiled. "Denna, you don't have to explain anything to me, you know that, right?" He asked you with a smile.  
"Maybe not to you fox boy, but I want to know." Hiei said walking towards you, and I have some questions of my own."  
"Okay." you sighed "Kurama, I'll come find you later, okay?" you said.  
"That's fine, whatever you want to do." and you and Hiei walked off.  
As the two of you walked, you noticed that Hiei walked just a bit ahead of you, and though you didn't know why, you began to check him out. *He's cute. Rating... Butt, nine, possible ten, clothes style, that's a big ten, attitude, well, he needs to work on that, but over all, if I wasn't interested in Shuichi, he'd be on the top of my list...* You noticed that Hiei had a slight spring in his step, and it wasn't there a moment ago. "Hiei, were you just in my thoughts?" you asked him with a smile.  
Hiei turned and looked at you. You noticed that he had a smile on his face. "Maybe, what's it to you?"  
You couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing, I'll just have to remember to block you from entering my thoughts the next time." you laughed.  
"Like you could." he added playing around. You knew Hiei well enough to know that he never plays around, so that caught you somewhat off guard, but you weren't going to let that ruin the fact that you were actually getting along with him.  
"So what do you want to ask me Hiei?" you asked with a soft smile tracing your lips.  
He looked at you seriously. "Denna, how did you get the way you are? And don't lie to me." he said. all traces of playing around were gone.  
"I don't know really." you answered. "I know that I was born again, but I don't know who or what I was. Mom, she has tried to help me figure it out, but she is at a loss. At one time we even asked Koenma, but he refused to give us the information. He said that we would have to figure it out on our own." you sighed. "I don't know if you have been to the palace or not, but I'll tell you one thing, that answer didn't go well with my mother or with me. Have you seen the floor in his bedroom?" you asked with a laugh.  
Hiei looked at you. "You don't mean the giant burn mark that says Koenma is a loser who helps no one do you?"  
You started laughing. "Yeah, I did it, and mom laughed the whole time. I was so mad!" you laughed. "But he still wouldn't tell me, so I put a slight curse on his floor that no matter what he does until I find out my past, he can't get that to come off, even if he covers it with a rug, it will burn right through."  
"So," Hiei said, "You're a demon, but you don't know what type? Have you not been able to change?"  
You shook your head. "No, whoever did this to me, didn't want me to know what or who I was, and because of that no memory means no form. It kind of sucks, I could have a brother out there and not even know it."  
Hiei looked at you sadly. "How does that make you feel?" he asked. "The thought that you could have a brother out there and you wouldn't know how or where to find him?"  
"It eats you alive." you said. "If you had a sister, and you couldn't find her, how would you feel?"  
"I think the same way." he said.  
You looked at him then and realized that there was much more then you first thought about Hiei. The two of you walked along the boat for another hour or so and then decided to go find the others before Yusuke and Kuwabara ate all the food, but before you did, you did something completely unexpected. You grabbed Hiei by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good person Hiei, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." and you walked away.  
Wow, looks like Denna is going through some emotions for Hiei! You: shut up! it was just a kiss on the cheek. Me: I don't see it that way. You: Oh shut up and get to the party. Me: Stop giving away parts in my story! Damn!!!  
You noticed Hiei walked beside you the rest of the way back to the room. You couldn't help but feel like you let Suichi down, though you did nothing wrong. You weren't his girlfriend, the two of you hadn't even kissed, and yet, you were having feelings for Hiei as well. "I have to be a slut or something.* you thought to yourself sadly. *Here I am crushing on Hiei and Suichi at the same time! I'm so dead.* you looked over at Hiei but knew that he wasn't in your mind, he was thinking about something else entirely. *I wonder if I can go into his head?* you thought and tried to concentrate on reading his thoughts and emotions.  
*She's beautiful.* she heard. *Not something I would have expected. I need to keep my distance from her though. She will be Kurama's girl by the end of the boat ride, and I cannot allow my heart to fall anymore then what it already has for her.*  
That last part made you gasp, and you quickly spotted Yusuke. *Thank god, now he won't know that I was in his head.* "Look Yusuke is looking for us, we must have been gone a long time." you said quickly. "I'll see you at dinner Hiei." and you walked quickly over to Yusuke.


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night Dreams

Chapter Five: Late Night Dreams

As you walked into the room you saw Kurama cooking, mom meditating, Kuwabara begging Kurama to give him some food already and Yusuke watching you suspiciously. "What?" you said to him.  
"Nothing, just wondering why it took you and Hiei three hours to walk around the boat."  
"We were talking. God, since when do I have to explain anything to you?" you said rather upset.  
"You don't, but it just seems like you were gone a rather long time for being so crazy about Kurama."  
You calmly walked up to Yusuke and smiled. "What's wrong, upset that I can't take you on a long walk?"  
Yusuke swallowed hard. and couldn't say anything. Just then Kurama called "Dinner!" and everyone came running. You looked around for Hiei but couldn't find him anywhere.  
*I wonder where he could be...* you thought to yourself then remembered that you could also read his mind. You screamed in your mind to Hiei. *Hey Shorty, dinners done! Get your ass in here!!!*  
It took a moment, and then you received an answer. *I'll be there in a minute, and don't you dare yell at me again if you want to live.*  
*Temper temper, see if I ever let you know there's food ever again.* you said and walked to get your food.  
Kurama smiled as you walked up to him for your dinner. "Thank you Shuichi." you said with a smile. You were still feeling a little guilty for the time you spent with Hiei, and you quickly walked towards a place to sit down.  
As you headed towards the far corner of the room, you weren't paying attention to what you were doing and ran straight into Hiei, your plate of food flying straight into the air and landing on top of you. "Damnit!" you cried as you were covered. "Why is it always me..." you sighed and quickly made your way to the bathroom with the laughter of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama following you.

What's wrong with Hiei  
After you cleaned up you looked at yourself in the mirror. "What is it about my past that won't let me remember?" you asked yourself softly.  
You looked at yourself. You noticed that though you looked just like your mother, you were someone else entirely. You thought about what it has been like for you living without knowing who your father is or if he even knew you existed. There was so much going through your head that you were beginning to get dizzy and pissed off all at the same time. You needed someone to talk to, but what were you going to say when you found that person?  
You knew that though you could talk to Kurama, he wasn't who you wanted to explain anything to, at least he knew who his father was, and Hiei had enough of a problem with whatever it was that he was dealing with, he didn't need you adding to his personal workload. Thinking about it, there was only two people that you could talk to, one of them you were pissed at, and the other refused to be of any help what so ever. "Damn men!" you sighed. "Can't live with um, and you can't shoot um, what good are they really?" and you got a hold of yourself and walked out to where the boys were.  
As you entered the living area you noticed that Kurama had fixed you another plate, and though it was sweet of him, you told him that you weren't hungry. After watching Yusuke and Kuwabara play a few hands of poker, you became tired and said goodnight to everyone. They all agreed then that they should all go to bed, even Hiei, so you said your goodnights and walked to your separate dividers and went to sleep.  
What's coming next I wonder...  
FF Everyone went to bed. It took you a while to fall asleep, but finally managed it.  
~Dream~  
You're walking around the Demon world, with your mate, Youko. You two had been having problems lately because you have suspected that he has been cheating on you with the spirit fox next door. It wouldn't surprise you, but the two of you had planned on pledging your lives together, meaning he couldn't go messing around on you anymore. You were tired of hearing him wine that you needed to get more involved in your love life. "Isabella, (Yes you have a different name.) why can't you be more spontaneous?"  
"Kurama! Will you stop! I know already okay! I hope it was worth our relationship, because I will not be your Isabella anymore!" and you walked away from him, your tail sashaying as you left.  
You walked around for a while then you sensed your good friend, Helseth. (That's Hiei way back when.) A slight smile came to your face. You knew that he heard the argument. "You may come out now, Helseth. I know you are there." you said with a sigh.  
He came down to you in lightening speed. "Isabella, I'm sorry that you and your mate are fighting. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
You thought for a moment then smiled. "Yes, I know how you hate how Youko treats me, will you help me get back at him?"  
He smiled. "What would you like me to do princess, you know I am your fateful servant."  
"I know, and I also know that you love me, it is on your face, in your eyes, don't try to deny it." you said before he had the chance to say you're wrong. "Mate with me, Helseth. Show me what Youko could never show me?" you said softly.  
"But princess, that is not allowed, you have been marked, by law, Youko can kill you."  
"Do you not worry for yourself, Helseth?" you asked.  
"No, only you." he said simply.  
"Well, Youko will not kill me. He will understand that it was his punishment. And to be honest with you Helseth, I love you as I love Youko, but as future ruler of the Spirit Fox, I have obligations that I must follow..." you said sadly. "Will you give me the one thing I am not allowed. Nothing will happen to you, no one will ever know. It will be a secret that we carry to our graves." and with that Isabella kissed Helseth.


	6. Chapter 6: Rude Awakenings

Chapter Six: Rude Awakenings

You awake for the dream with complete shock. You realized that you had most of your memory back and that you were in your foul mood, which was something that you were never in. "Must be the dream..." you said to yourself walking over the bathroom so you could take a shower. As you looked in the mirror, you screamed. You weren't you anymore. You were tall, quite tall, with long brown, almost black hair, gold eyes, and you saw a crown and fox ears. "Oh god." you said as you heard what sounded like a stampede of people running into your room and to the bathroom. Before you even had the chance to drape a towel around you, the bathroom door flew open and there stood you mom, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. You screamed again. "Get the hell out you perverts!"  
They stood there in shock for what felt like a lifetime for you, then Yusuke said. "Who the hell are you and where is Denna?"  
you finally had a towel around you and sighed. "Yusuke, you dumb little shit, I am Denna."  
"No you're not," said Kuwabara. "Denna is short and looks like Genkai, you are not her."  
Just then Genkai spoke. "She is my daughter, now get out. You have embarrassed her enough for now." and the boys left. You looked grateful at your mom. "So this is your demon form? what is your real name?"  
You looked at her with a sad smile. "Mom, I'm still your Denna, and I'll tell you one thing, I don't like being tall, remind me to ask Koenma how to change back. Oh, you wanted my demon name." you said quickly. "It's Isabella."  
"Isabella, you are the queen of the spirit fox clan. Get dressed, you need to eat, we'll be at the tournament within the next five hours, and you need to eat something, and maybe try to explain to the team what happened. but first you can explain it to me. How did you turn into your demon form?"  
"I don't know, I had this dream..." just them you remembered who was in the dream. "Oh my god!" you said trying to put on your clothes.  
"They aren't going to fit you anymore, you are too tall."  
You looked at your mom. "What the hell am I going to wear then?" you asked.  
"I have something, I knew this day would come3 someday, and I have carried it with me since you were born. I'll go and get it and come back. Take your shower sweetheart. The boys won't bother you."  
You smiled at your mom. "Thanks mom, you're the best. See you in a few." and as Genkai left, you weren't able to see the tears in her eyes.

what is making Master Genkai so sad???  
Kurama's pov~ You walked out of Denna's room, with shock in your eyes. You thought to yourself. *There is no way that that is Denna. The girl in there is a spirit fox. One of Youkos clan.* Just then Kurama heard a voice in his head that didn't belong to Hiei.  
*Do you not recognize her Shuichi? She is the queen of our clan.* said the voice.  
*Isabella? You said that she was killed by her brother. How can she be here in Denna's room?* you asked him.  
*Denna is Isabella, and she was killed by her brother, but she killed her brother first. I have been looking for my mate since she has died, and since I have been with you, and now I have found her. You must let me out to speak to her. She will want to see me. We were to be married.*  
*I will not, she is not to be tainted by your maddening ways, do you hear me. She is not evil, and I forbid you to make her that way.*  
The voice laughed. "She was never evil, quite the opposite. She killed only when she was threatened to be killed.*  
Kurama sighed. *She killed her own brother.*  
*Because he tried to kill her because she was given the thrown by their father instead of him.* The voice paused. "This means her brother is back on earth also, this is not good. Shuichi, you must let me out to speak with her.*  
*Not till I feel it is time. She has explaining to do before you may talk to her.* and Kurama closed his mind to the voice.

We all know who that voice was...  
Hiei's pov~ You walked into your room after the sight of Denna, well, to be politically correct, Isabella. *She's alive* you thought to yourself. *Kurama must have known. If Youko comes, I'll kill him.* You paced around your room for a moment then a small smile crept on to your face. "She's alive..." you said softly. The one person you have ever given your all to was alive, and you knew that even though you loved her as Denna, you loved her even more as Isabella. "Maybe they are the same two people. They seem to act almost the same. I wonder if she remembers the night we spent together before she died..." Sadness traced your face, and you couldn't understand why you were so upset when you realized that she was finally back. "Oh princess, why here, in front of Kurama of all people..." you said and went to make your breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7: You Can't Change the Past

Chapter Seven: You Can't Change the past

You sat in the bathroom after your shower waiting for your mom to come back. You knew that something was wrong, but you also knew that she wouldn't tell you. A single tear fell from your eye. *What am I going to do now...* you thought to yourself sadly. Knowing your past was what you had always wanted, so why was it so hard to grasp now that you knew? *Shuichi, and Hiei.* you thought to yourself. You have a past with both of them, but you were Shuichi's mate, well, not Shuichi, but Youko. *Oh God...* you thought moving towards the toilet thinking you were going to throw up. *No wonder Hiei and Shuichi have feelings for me, they were both in love with me!* You groaned as your head swam. You didn't know what to do. It was like two people were fighting to be in your head at that moment, and you just wanted to block out the pain that you knew was coming. You knew who you had to trust and who you couldn't, but Shuichi and Youko were two entirely different people. Youko just shared a body with Shuichi, it wasn't like he could control him. Hiei on the other hand had been a loyal friend and protector. You knew when you were Isabella that you loved him then, even being in love with Youko, but you willingly died to save Hiei's life. You remembered the fight with your twin brother, and how he knew that you and Hiei had mated, and that you were then carrying his child, not Youkos. "Oh my god, I forgotten that..." you said to yourself. "I killed myself and Helseths' child... I'm a monster! I can never tell him. I can never tell anyone!" you said again.  
Just then your mom came back into the bathroom. She looked at your face nearly inside the toilet gasping for air. "Denna? Are you alright?" she asked you. You looked up at her with you what do you think look. "Sweetheart what is wrong?" she asked you.  
You thought for a moment then realized that you could tell her. "Mom, I remember something from my past, and it isn't good." you said softly.  
your mom placed her hand on your back and softly rubbed it. "Denna, I have to tell you something, and you may hate me for it, but I did it to protect you."  
You looked at your mom. "Mom, there is nothing that you can say that would make me hate you, you know that. What is it that you have to say to me?"  
Master Genkai sighed. "Denna, I know about your past. I know everything. How you and Kurama were lovers, how you cheated on him with Helseth and got yourself with child, how your own brother killed you and you also killed him, and how you wouldn't be here now unless your brother was alive also."  
"Sayme is alive? Oh god. Who the hell would bring that evil bastard back from the dead?" you asked her.  
"Koenma did. It was the only way for you to be brought back." she said softly.  
"Mom, where is he, I have to finish this fight. Sayme only brings pain and destruction everywhere he goes."  
"He is with your father..." she said sadly.  
"My... father??" you said in shock. "I thought that my father was dead!" you cried. "You told me he was dead!"  
"I know and that was where I was wrong. Your father was a man that I loved very much, but when we won the Dark Tournament years ago, he betrayed me and asked to be turned into a powerful demon, that could not be beaten easily." Genkai sighed. "You have met him my child, yesterday."  
"The man that punched me into the water!" you cried. Your mom only nodded. "Damn!" You yelled. "Toguro is my father, and he has my son of a bitch brother! What am I going to do. I cannot do this alone. I am not up with my powers yet." You felt like everything that you knew was a lie, which it was, but could you blame Genkai?  
After changing into the outfit that your mom brought you, you decided to go and eat. You looked at your mom. "Is Koenma going to be at the tournament?" you asked her.  
"Yes, he is." she said slowly. "Why?"  
You smiled evilly. "You might want to give him a heads up that I'm going to kick his ass. Did he not realize that bringing my brother back would cause worlds to destruct themselves?" You sighed, "God was I the only one that knew what my death was worth?" and you walked out of your bedroom and into the kitchen for some food, where you ran straight into Hiei.  
Hiei's pov~ You had a bowl of cereal in your hands and was heading towards the window sill when you ran into something. You looked up and saw Isabella. "Hn..." you said walking away from her. Now that she wasn't Denna, you had no right to her at all, though you did notice that her mark that Youko had left on her was gone. Did that mean that she was free to make her own choice for once instead of choosing the fox instead? He didn't know, but he knew that if he loved her, he would let the past come full circle, because he knew that there was no way that you can change the past, you just had to learn from it..  
"Helseth..." she said softly with mild surprise. You noticed a slight blush creep on her face. You smiled within yourself, maybe she did care.  
"What do you want Isabella?" you asked her softly.  
"I am just surprised that you remembered my name after such a long time." she said softly. "I noticed that you haven't changed."  
You sighed. "Isabella... you and I have nothing to say to each other," you said softly. You saw pain trace her eyes.  
"Helseth, don't say such things." you could tell that she was completely Isabella, and not Denna. "You know how I feel about you, I'm back now. Denna was just a body, now that I'm out you and I can be together."  
"What about Youko?" you said to her softly.  
"What about Youko. He's of no concern. He's trapped inside Kurama." the way that she said Kurama, made you think she had nothing left for emotions for him.  
"Isabella..." you said to her, "we have just arrived to the island, and Koenma is there." I think that you should talk to him before you and I speak to each other."  
"Okay." she said to you, and walked to the top of the boat. As you walked to the departure area, you saw...


	8. Chapter 8: Denna's First Trial

Chapter Eight: Denna's First Trial

Toguro was standing next to a man in a black business suit. A young man was standing next to him, and you knew that he was your brother. *I'll kill him.* you thought to yourself as you walked over to Hiei and Kurama. "Who wants to go and kick that man's sorry ass?" You asked quietly starring at the youngest man, knowing that he was your brother.  
"Not now Isabella..." Hiei said softly. You must go see Koenma about how to turn back into your human form, before they realize that you aren't just one of the bystanders."  
"Good thinking Helseth, I can always count on you to give me the right ideas." and Isabella walked off the boat.

Kurama's POV~ You stared at Isabella as she walked away. You smelt no trace of Denna inside her at that moment, and that worried you. *Youko... What am I to do?" Kurama asked silently.  
Youko's voice then filled his head. *What do you want from me Shuichi? You were the one that didn't want me to speak to her. This is something that I would have to come out to fix. Isabella could never turn herself from me. She can't tell me no.*  
*She told you no when she died all those years ago.* said a voice him Kurama's head that wasn't either of them. *And I believe that I was the one that she had said yes to.*  
The voice was Hiei. *Hiei! How dare you just enter my head like that!*  
Youko laughed. *So Helseth, you popped back into the picture... I should have known that you wouldn't allow me to get her back the easy way, but do you really think that she would make the same mistake twice and go with the forbidden child?*  
*Well, at the moment I have a better chance then you since Kurama won't let you out. At least he has some common sense.*  
*Hiei, I can't always control Youko, he can come out sometimes..* Kurama said softly.  
*Helseth, let me give you a piece of advice... Ask Isabella why her brother killed her? The truth... Sayme told me, and I forgave her, but do you really think that you could?*  
Hiei paused for a moment. *what are you talking about fox?"  
*Nothing other than maybe you don't know the truth.*  
*Enough!* came another voice that was female. *This banter must stop this moment! Youko, how dare you try to do what it is that you are doing to Helseth. I don't love you Youko, you cheat on anything that has legs, and no one could love you. Helseth, ask Denna what happened when I fought Sayme. she will explain it to you. And as far as my heart is concerned. It isn't my heart that you will have to win, it's Denna's. I wish you the best of luck...* and Isabella left all their heads.

Your POV~ You walked out of Koenma's box, and sighed. You had just learned how to chance and knew that you were going to have to stop Hiei and Kurama from going for each other's throats. Which would be hard from what Isabella said. She had told you that now that she were alive within you that their old selves would soon present themselves and that you were going to have to keep them away from each other, other than when it came to the tournament.  
As you walked towards where your group were to be, you were stopped from behind. You turned quickly and said Isabella's brother. "Hello." you said softly. You were trying not to spirit wave his ass.  
"Are you Denna Genkai, Master Genkai's daughter?" he asked.  
"Yes, why?" you asked him back.  
"Your team went up to the rooms, I will show you where they are."  
"There is no need, I can find them myself, but thank you all the same." and you left.  
Walking away you heard him mutter. "Bitch..."  
You quickly turned around. "What did you say to me?" you asked walking back to him.  
"I didn't stutter. I called you a bitch. Got a problem with that?"  
"Yeah you little asshole, I do." and you went to punch him but he stepped out of it and kicked you in the face which sent you flying into a wall.  
You heard him laughing. "I expected better out of you Izzie." he said softly. "You were able to kill me years ago, why not now?"  
"You aren't worth my time at the moment you son of a bitch, but don't worry, it'll happen soon enough." and you walked away from Sayme and went to find the guys.


	9. Chapter 9: Within the Soul

Chapter Nine: Within the Soul

You walked out of the elevator and sighed. All you wanted to do was grab Sayme by the back of the neck and snap it in two. He was the reason that you could not be happy now. Why things didn't go the way that they should have all those years ago. You sighed softly and sadly looking at the door to the six room suite that your team shared. Why did life have to be so damn complicated? you thought to yourself. It never was fair to be the future queen of your clan, and you threw it all away because of Hiei. Was it worth it? Did you love him? You can't remember... *You did.* said the voice in your head.  
*Isabella?* you said back.  
*Yes, it's me. I need to talk to you, and you need to listen well. Kurama's demon form is going to come out and try his way with you. Don't allow it. He is trying to get to me. I want you to choose the one that is right for you. I have already told them that I will not be the deciding factor in this mess. It is your body and your heart, you must decide on your own...*  
You sighed again. *But I care for them both.*  
*I did too. Well, not your Shuichi, I never knew Youko's other half. If you need guidance, I will help you, but you must decide on your own. I cannot be the deciding factor.*  
*But how will I know?* you asked her.  
*The same way I did. You just will.* Isabella's voice started to fade. *Don't fall for the mind games. Follow your heart...* And with that Isabella left your head.

Hiei's POV~ You heard the conversation that Denna and Isabella had and couldn't help but feel your heart sink. You knew that though Isabella loved you and you loved her and Denna, you knew that Denna loved Shuichi, not you. All hope seemed to be lost. What could you do to make Denna care for you more than Kurama? Your thoughts began to pour from your mind. You could show her that you were better in all ways then him. If only she could see what was really inside you, see the person that you have always kept hidden for your safety. That's it! You would show her what type of person that you really were and not the person everyone thinks that you are. You sat down on your bed and began to decide how you were going to go about it without everyone knowing what you were doing... (If only you knew the truth...)

Your POV~ You walked into the suite and sighed. You knew that there was only pain awaiting you in making the decision of Kurama and Hiei, but for some reason you already knew in some odd way that you were going to either have to make a decision or you were going to have to learn to be lonely; which wasn't what you wanted. Each of them were special to you and you cared for them both. You had loved Shuichi since you first saw him, but you had no choice about Hiei, you knew that there was something special about him before you even knew who he was. Though you didn't want to hurt either of them, you knew that within your heart you had the answer to your hearts desire. You went looking for your mother, and when you found the note saying that she went to see her father, your heart sank. You knew what was to happen. They were going to do one of two things. Either they were going to kill each other, or they were going to set up a way to fight each other at this tournament. You didn't know what you would do if you lost your mother, not with everything that was going on, and plus you still had to scream at her for not telling you that she knew about your demon side and didn't tell you. You needed someone to talk to, but you knew that Hiei didn't want to talk to you right now so you went to see Shuichi.

Kurama's POV~ You were unpacking your things when you heard a knock on your bedroom door. *I wonder who that could be?* you thought to yourself as you walked to the door. When you opened it you saw Denna standing there sadly. "Denna, what's wrong?"  
"Mom went to speak to my father. I can't help but be worried. Can I sit with you?"  
"Sure, I was worried about you and that whole body change, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking, but I am drawing some blanks. It was like there was a time during when Isabella was out that I wasn't there at all, like I had no control even inside her head." she said and you realized that as she was talking your body was starting to transform. You felt it...  
"Denna, leave the room." you panted as you grabbed your side. "Please quickly.  
Denna looked at you. "Shuichi, are you alright? Did you eat something bad?"  
"No just... just leave before it's too late." And as you watched Denna stare at you without moving you said softly. "I warned you..."


	10. Chapter 10: The Darker Side of His Soul

Chapter Ten: The Darker Side Of His Soul

You stared at Shuichi in shock. You knew that he was in pain and that he wanted to keep you safe, but you also knew that whatever was coming was going to happen sooner or later, and that you must face it head on. You cared for Shuichi and he owned a portion of your heart, but whatever was going to happen you had no control over it. What surprised you was that you were not afraid, though you knew that you should be.  
You held onto Shuichi's hand and told him softly. "We'll face this together, I'll stay."  
His face was a portrait of pain. "Please... Denna go! You aren't safe! He's coming, I'll have NO control!"  
"Shhh, I'm here, and I can handle myself. Stop fighting Youko, Shuichi, if he wants to speak to me he may, I can't see you in this pain, it breaks my heart to see you that way..." and with that Shuichi started to transform. You watched his red hair that you used to find yourself thinking about change into a beautiful sliver color that you couldn't take your eyes off of. His clothes were changing as well. When the transformation was over, you stared at him transfixed. Now you understood why Isabelle told you not to fall for the mind games, he was beautiful. You heard Isabella gasp in your head.  
*He's better looking now then before.* she told you softly.  
*I see that.* you said back. *What am I to do, he looks like the type of guy that can make you do something that you don't want to do.*  
*He can. Do you know who you want to be with?* she asked you.  
*No, but I have an idea. When I need you, I'll let you know. Just promise that you won't take over my body unless it's necessary. What Shuichi went through was terrible looking.*  
*Don't worry, it's not painful unless you fight it, like he does.* and with that she was gone from your head.  
You looked at Youko. He was staring at you with a slight smile on his face. "You're quite beautiful." he said softly.  
"Thanks, I guess. You're Youko, right?" you asked him.  
"The one and only, and you must be Denna Genkai, Shuichi's girlfriend, and Hiei's love interest."  
"Something like that. Let's cut out the short talk though. What the hell do you want, and if it has to do with me, or Isabelle, the answer is go to hell and fuck yourself."  
Youko laughed. "Aren't we the feisty one. I want nothing to do with you, I'm just here to plead Shuichi's case. He doesn't have the guts to tell you himself, but he has been in love with you since the moment that he saw you, and he doesn't think that you want him, he thinks Hiei hoodwinked you into wanting to be with him. I told him that this was impossible, since Isabella was mine, but he doesn't seem to believe me, so until you tell me otherwise you aren't leaving this room, and your sweet Shuichi isn't coming back."  
"You cold hearted vindictive bastard! How dare you hold him against his will, what kind of monster are you. I know... You have to have had been friends with Sayme. Is that it, you want to own everything that was rightfully Isabella's? I won't play into your mind games. I forbid it. You have a dark soul sir, and frankly I don't blame Isabella for giving you the boot. At least she went for love with Helseth, and so you know, if Shuichi was in on you doing this, then he can kiss any chance with me goodbye also, because my heart will be what decides who I am with and nothing else. Goodbye Mr. Kurama." and you started for the door.  
His hand flew to your arm and spun you around. "Listen to me bitch. No one tells me what I can and cannot do, do you hear me?" and then his hand flew up into the air and You felt a white hot pain slam into your face and realized that you were beginning to fall into a faint.  
You're last thought was *Hiei save me..." and you blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11: A Girl Worth Fighting For

Chapter Eleven: A Girl Worth Fighting For

Hiei's POV~ You sat there on your bed thinking of what could have been when you heard Denna in your head. *Hiei save me...* You jumped up off your bed and ran to her room. Without knocking you rushed in. The room was completely dark, and you knew that she wasn't in there.  
"Where can she be?" you asked yourself softly, and then it hit you. She was with the fox, but that didn't explain why she needed help. Unless... Of course! It isn't Shuichi that she needs help from, it's Youko!  
You ran from Denna's room and headed to Kurama's. You barged into his room to a scene that you never thought that you would find. Denna wasn't there, but Isabella was. She must have had taken control of Denna's body when she fainted, and was now fighting with Youko. "Isabella! What do you want me to do!" You yelled.  
She looked at you with gratefulness. "Helseth, thank god you heard Denna's plea. I must leave her body before she awakens. I promised that I wouldn't take over her body unless it was necessary, so I got to go back into her. Take care of Youko, but don't hurt Shuichi, he had nothing to do with this. When you finish, take Denna back to your room. I cannot trust her by herself. " and with that she fainted and turned back into Denna.  
Hiei stared at her for a moment and noticed that Denna had been struck across the face and that was why she called for you. A smile crept across your face and you attacked Youko. "This is a woman that you will never take control of Fox. And Hiei went after him. The beating was over within seconds. Youko fled and Kurama lay on the floor unconscious.  
You grabbed Denna off the floor and carried her to your bedroom. You softly placed her on your bed and took your normal seat at the window sill watching her sleep. You knew that tomorrow that Botan was going to be here and that Yusuke was going to be mad when he finds out the Kayko was coming as well.  
After awhile you went down to get some food to bring back up to your room when you noticed that Kurama was up and about. When he noticed you, you saw his face crumble. "Is she alright?" he asked you softly.  
"She is now no thanks to you." you said to him. "Do you know what he did to her?" you asked in a threatening tone.  
"No, I got knocked out when he tried to come out. I told her to leave the room to get out, but she wouldn't. She refused. There was nothing that I could do." Hiei knew that he was telling the truth and left it at that.  
"You are to stay away from her until you can get that fox inside of you under control. Isabella demands it. Make sure you tell Youko this." and you walked out of the room and headed back to your room.

Your POV~ You awoke with a start. You didn't know where you were, or why you were there, but something told you that Hiei had something to do with it. You sat up and looked around. With two seconds you knew that you were in his room. It must have been the weapons that gave it away, but hey, at least you knew you were safe. You smiled looking at his bed. There was something about it that made you smile. Hiei never shared a room with anyone, why he brought you in here was beyond you, but you couldn't help but feel special just the same.  
You laid back down on his bed and sighed. *Isabella, I think that I am in love with Hiei...*  
*I knew that you would be. Do you think he loves you?* she asked.  
"*I don't know. I think that he loves you, not me, which is why I cannot be with him, it is the same with Shuichi. His other half is in love with you and because of that I cannot be with him either. I cannot keep thinking that they are with me hoping for you. It isn't fair...* a silent tear fell from your eye.  
*Denna don't cry, I think that you can figure out who cares for you without giving up on either of them, just give them some simple tests.*  
*Like what Isabella?* you asked her.  
*Well, drop hints that they would only get if they were interested in you. Like your favorite flower. Bring it up in a conversation and another flower that you could care less about and who ever brings the right ones you'll know they care for you and not me.* Good thinking.* and with that Isabella left your head.  
You thought about it for a moment when someone opened the door and you saw...


	12. Chapter 12: Somebody to Love

Chapter Twelve: Somebody to Love

You looked at the door and saw Hiei staring at you with his normal glare. "What?" You asked with a smile.  
He watched you for a moment then walked into the room and sat on his window sill. "Hn." was all he said to you. You felt goose bumps run down your spine. You knew that he had heard your scream for help, which you were grateful for. You needed to know what you were feeling for him right at this moment. Was it gratitude, or maybe it was... *No, it couldn't be love, could it?* you asked yourself.  
*It could be. Ask Him?*  
You thought for a moment, then came up with a perfect idea if you could get Isabella to go along with it. *Isabella, would you do me a favor?*  
*Sure, what do you want me to do?* she asked you. You made sure that Hiei couldn't get into your head then continued.  
*Isabella, I think that I love him.*  
*Helseth? Well, Hiei?*  
You sighed. *Yes, I think that I love him, but I can't be sure unless you help me.*  
*How can I help you Denna?* she asked you.  
*Well, I want you to take my body completely over and talk to him. Find out how he feels, and after he tells you who he cares for, if it's me, find a way to let me know.*  
*Are you sure, Denna? I mean, what if he doesn't? What will you do?*  
*Learn to be lonely I guess.* you sighed. You realized that it was Hiei that you wanted, sure you thought that Shuichi was sexy, but Hiei had your heart from the moment that you first saw him when he came to your home and told you that you were invited to join the Dark Tournament. A sad smile traced your lips as you looked at him. *Please Isabella? I need help...*  
You heard her sigh. *Okay, close your eyes and when you feel me trying to take over mentally push me forward. It will make the transfer happen quickly, and if you want to hear what is going on, you may. I won't put you away, but block you from Hiei, so he cannot feel you and think that I have complete control. I hope that you get the answer you seek.*  
*So do I Isabella, so do I...* and with that, you felt her starting to take over and you mentally pushed her.

Hiei's POV~You were sitting on the window sill when you heard a small painful breath intake. You looked over to Denna, but saw Isabella instead. You were shocked. "What are you doing here?" you asked her.  
"We need to talk Hiei..."  
"What about?" you asked softly.  
"Denna, my other form."  
"What is there to say?" you weren't following her, and she knew it.  
"What do you feel for her Hiei?" she asked you softly, as if she already knew the answer.  
"She mortal." you said with a shrug. "Why?"  
"Because I need to know. I have been going through her head, trying to get to know her, and she has some really mixed up ideas about you and I."  
"How is that?" you asked her, not able to understand what kind of ideas she had.  
"I think that she is falling in love with you Hiei, and I can't bring myself to tell her otherwise..." she said softly.  
"I can't see Denna loving anyone but Shuichi." you said sadly. "He has had her heart since their first day at school."  
"Well I have had yours, Helseth. Is that not how the world works?" she asked.  
You thought about what she had said and knew after a moment what was going on. You searched her head looking for Denna. When she wasn't there, you thought about why Isabella was doing this to you. She had to have known that you cared for Denna. You stared at her. "Isabella, Denna is someone I care for very much. You past self is gone now, Helseth has died, you know that, but a part of him lives on in me, I don't love you anymore, not the way that we did. Though I know that this will hurt you, I can't turn away from Denna, I don't know why, but I just can't. She is what makes the sun shine in the day and the moon glow in the night. I know that I cannot be with her, but that doesn't mean that I have to give up all of my hope. She is everything that you were to Helseth, possibly more to me, but don't tell her that, it is her heart that lays in the balance, not mine. She must make the decision to love or not love me, no one has a power to change her mind. All she needs is to open her heart and not be afraid. Find somebody to love." you said with a sad smile.  
Isabella sighed. "I thought that you would say that." she paused for a moment then said. "Between you and I Hiei, she would be lucky to have someone like you..." and with that you watched her close her eyes and force Denna out.

clickie2  
Your POV~ You were sitting on a couch inside your mind after you sent Isabella outside of your body. You could see Hiei perfectly and softly smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"We need to talk Hiei..."  
"What about?" He asked softly.  
"Denna, my other form." Isabella said and you sighed.  
*He doesn't care.* you thought to yourself knowing that Isabella couldn't hear you.  
"What is there to say?" You noticed that he wasn't following her, and she knew it.  
"What do you feel for her Hiei?" she asked him softly, as if she already knew the answer.  
"She mortal." he said with a shrug. "Why?"  
"Because I need to know. I have been going through her head, trying to get to know her, and she has some really mixed up ideas about you and I."  
"How is that?" He asked her, not able to understand what kind of ideas she had.  
"I think that she is falling in love with you Hiei, and I can't bring myself to tell her otherwise..." she said softly. That wasn't what you wanted her to say, but for some reason you trusted her to know that she wouldn't say anything that would damage your friendship with him.  
"I can't see Denna loving anyone but Shuichi." He said sadly and you felt sadness in your heart. "He has had her heart since their first day at school."  
"Well I have had yours, Helseth. Is that not how the world works?" she asked him.  
You thought about what she had said to him and knew after a moment he would be checking to see if you were in there listening to what was going on. He searched her head looking for You but you knew that though you could feel him in there, he couldn't feel you. Hiei stared at her for a moment. "Isabella, Denna is someone I care for very much. Your past self is gone now, Helseth has died, you know that, but a part of him lives on in me, I don't love you anymore, not the way that we did. Though I know that this will hurt you, I can't turn away from Denna, I don't know why, but I just can't. She is what makes the sun shine in the day and the moon glow in the night. I know that I cannot be with her, but that doesn't mean that I have to give up all of my hope. She is everything that you were to Helseth, possibly more to me, but don't tell her that, it is her heart that lays in the balance, not mine. She must make the decision to love or not love me, no one has a power to change her mind. All she needs is to open her heart and not be afraid. Find somebody to love." He said with a sad smile.  
Isabella sighed. "I thought that you would say that." she paused for a moment then said. "Between you and I Hiei, she would be lucky to have someone like you..." and with that you felt Isabella begin to force herself back in and push you forward.  
"Hiei, what happened?" you asked him.  
"Hn." he said and stared out the window.  
You smiled and got up, walked over to him. "Hiei, can I ask you something..."  
"What?" he said quickly.  
"If I asked you to go to an amusement park with me after the dark tournament would you?"  
"Hn." was all that he said, but you knew that given time he would. You looked into his crimson eyes and smiled. he looked up at you then and before he could look back down you leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. As you pulled away you noticed that he was in a state of surprise. you walked back to his bed and pulled down the covers.  
"Good night." you said softly and climbed into bed. "See you in the morning.


End file.
